The pain of Being a Techno Organic
by DemonicAngelGREED
Summary: We all know how Bumblebee is right? Well we don't know his past, so what if a certain spider bot decided to help comfort him when Prowl pushes the small mech to far. But what if Bumblebee gets changed in a way that he can't be changed back. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers Animated Characters I used in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I also don't own How to Save a Life that belongs to The Fray. I wrote this story for entertainment only no money was made.

Bumblebee lay on his berth as he thought of all the times he had been in trouble because he wasn't strong enough. The one that stuck out the most though was when he was in the wrestling match against the bio technological enhancing fighter. The way his team had laughed at him and teased him.

_Flashback  
"Use your head. Find your Opponents weakness and attack" Prowl said before whacking him on the head.  
"That's if he can reach it" Bulkhead said in a laughing voice"  
Flashback over_

It was as if they didn't think anything of him. In fact the elite Guard treated him better than his own team did. I mean there was Jazz who loved to listen and teach him about music and everything that went with it: including dancing. Then there was First Aid who was always so kind with him, when she was forced to fix him up. Then the twins: JetFire and JetStorm. They treated him like he was their own brother, which was saying something seeing as there bond was the deepest thing he had ever seen of. The other Twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker loved him: almost literally. They even told him that if they could they would kidnap him: They loved the way he loved to prank and go fast and they even had a new alt mode ready for him as soon as he got big enough for it. Lastly was Blurr. The other speedster. The only one he, Bumblebee looked to for a challenge when it came to speed. Whenever the blue bot could he and Bumblebee would laugh and race together but the blue bot hadn't been down in months.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

The yellow compact car sighed as he heard Ratchets loud voice bellowing for him, so with a sigh he pushed himself off his berth and walked into the medical lab where the red and white medic was standing there tapping his foot.

"Yeah Docbot?" Bumblebee mumbled

Ratchet raised an optic ridge in surprise at the non-exultant way the little yellow energizer Autobot had talked in.

"I need you to help me sort out this pile of data pads why Prime and I go on west patrol" The red and white medic said as he started towards the door.

"Can't you just Prowl to do it?" Bumblebee moaned in annoyance.

Ratchet knew that Bumblebee hated sorting through things but still he was forced to do it all the time.

"He can't. He and Bulkhead took the North patrol" Ratchet said just before leaving the medic room.

"Of course, the team gets to go on Patrol why I'm stuck organizing medical supplies" Bumblebee though as he began sorting out the supplies neatly. Contrary to belief Bumblebee was very good at being calm and being quiet, it's just that after the death of his creators by the hand of Megatron and then being forced to be his personal slave for the first hundred years of his life he had learnt to put on a facade for the other bots, so that they didn't enquire about his past.

In fact Megatron had already confronted him on the battle field. And it hadn't been pretty.

_Flashback_

_Bumblebee unleashed his stingers and charged at Starscream who was none the wiser but just before he shocked the seeker he felt something slam into him. While trying to get off the ground he felt a large foot slam into his back plates._

"_So my little Bee has revealed himself after all" Bumblebee froze at the deep commanding voice which had been the bane of his existence for one hundred years of his one hundred and seventy year old life._

"_Me..Megatron" Bumblebee stammered in fright as he tried to get out from underneath his old masters foot._

"_Well you do remember me. That is so nice, you were my favourite slave, i mean what you could do with your size was amazing, i mean all the times you came and told me that the enemy was coming" Megatron and leaning down and turning him around so he could look at his chassis. But when he saw the Autobot symbol there he smirked and put a deep scratch through it. "And where this pathetic little red symbol was a purple one used to be" Megatron said in a deep voice._

"_That was before I'm a autobot now, and i only had that mark because you put it there" Bumblebee whispered in a sad voice._

"_Oh, that doesn't matter, and what i want to know my little scout is how you didn't see the Cyber Ninja coming to get you? I mean you are the best scout that has ever been sparked? Did you double-cross me?"Megatron asked pulling Bumblebee up to eye height._

"_No, No of course not, i was with you the whole day remember" Bumblebee said in a frighten voice._

_Megatron cocked his head to the side and then nodded and sighed before he started to crush his stingers. _

"_I remember how i wanted to make you my son, but when I came back to the throne room, I see that you were gone, and the next time I see you is with this pathetic bunch of Autobots, and what's worse is it's a space bridge crew" Megatron snarled smashed him into the ground._

"_I trained you to be the best scout ever, you not only have speed but also stealth and what do you do with it: You become a part of a space bridge repair crew!" Megatron said stomping on one of Bumblebee's arms. _

_But through it all Bumblebee didn't cry out once: He had been trained by Megatron not to. _

"_MEGATRON, get away from him" _

_Bumblebee looked over to see Optimus brandishing his axe and running towards them. Megatron bent down by Bumblebee's audios and whispered in them. _

"_Don't ever think that you can hide from me little Bee" Megatron said before launching up into the air._

_End Flash back_

Bumblebee unconsciously started to rub his newly made stinger, that only had have the power of his old one.

"I bet they did one purpose" Bumblebee muttered unaware that he had just cleaned the whole Med bay.

Bumblebee looked around and then went into Prowl's room and with the skill of a Elite guard scout and the jumped up onto the Roof watching the setting sun, and the Now returning Autobots.

On Dinobot Island BlackArachnia paced in front of the small stasis pod she had found. She had altered in to change a machine into a transmetal techno organic like herself. The only problem was it was a small pod and she had to find a mech strong enough to withhold the change and also small enough to fit. Grimlock was too big and to be honest, she liked him too much to change him. Snarl, was again too big and again was one of her Dinobot protectors. Swoop, wouldn't be able to get in there with his wings and was another one of her protectors.

The Deceptions were out of the question, she wanted a trusting loving son or lover, not some rebellious and mean kid or Mech who would use her.

Optimus wouldn't do, he wouldn't trust her enough to get into the stasis pod that was likely to small for him anyway. Ratchet was too old and he would probably pass to the well of the Allspark before the transformation was complete. Bulkhead...would never fit. That left...the yellow one.

BlackArachnia talking about him, he had been his slave for almost one Hundred year of his short life, and he had been trained by Megatron himself to be a speedy but stealthy scout.

"Bumblebee, that's what he called him" BlackArachnia said in a subdued voice. "Grimlock sweetie, come here"

The T-Rex styled mech happily rushed to his mistress's side. "Yes spider lady"

"Do you know the little yellow robot?" BlackArachnia asked in the kindest voice she could muster: which was pretty sweet.

The T-Rex thought about it for a moment and then nodded "Yes he is very nice to Dinobots, thinks we are very kind to protect you, he doesn't think you ugly at all, Grimlock likes little yellow robot" Grimlock said in his loud voice.

BlackArachnia's optics widened "He likes me?"

Grimlock nodded his large head "Yes he thinks that other robots, need optic scan, little robot very nice talking about you, wants to be spider lady's friend as well"

BlackArachnia smiled slightly and then looked up at the Stasis pod and imagined Bumblebee and saw that he would fit easily into it.

"Little car bot, doesn't like being car bot though, others very mean to him, Dinobots think Little car bot should live at Dinobot island" Grimlock continued.

BlackArachnia turned back to Grimlock and smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I am going to pay my little friend a visit okay, and I'll see if I can get him to come back with me" BlackArachnia said walking out of her cave, but just as she passed the trap she had set up she saw a large fully grown feline pacing around the cage.

"Well aren't you beautiful" BlackArachnia said in fond voice as she looked over the cat with an approving glance. "Your perfect for the little Bee" She said before jumping off, towards the loading dock where she caught the boat to Detroit.

Optimus stared at the now spotless Med bay and then turned to ratchet who seemed to be almost crying in joy.

"It's beautiful" Ratchet said in a awed voice. "Where is the kid I want to thank him" Ratchet said looking around for the tiny yellow robot.

"Don't know, I haven't seen him since we got in at all" Optimus said in concern

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, the young Prime worried about the little yellow bot, a lot, especially since he saw Megatron taking a interest in him.

"Ah don't worry Prime, he'll turn up soon, he always does" Ratchet said while prancing around the large now cleaned med bay.

Optimus nodded but his face showed how unsure he was.

Prowl walked into his room and leant underneath his large tree and immediately set about meditating, but when he did he heard a soft humming sound.

"hmm I wonder" Prowl thought as he started to climb his tree,

When he looked up he almost gasped as he saw Bumblebee sitting in the lotus position with the sun set behind him.

Bumblebee had his optics closed as he started humming the song that Megatron had forced him to learn as a lullaby.

~Step one you say we need to talk~

~He walks you say sit it's just to talk~

~He smiles politely back you~

~You stare politely right on through~

~Some Sort of Window to your right~

~As he goes Left and you stay Right~

~Between the lines of Fear and Blame~

~You begin to wonder why you came~

Prowl just stared at Bumblebee as the little mech just sung as if it was second nature to him. The funniest thing was how he sounded. It soundest as if he knew a deeper meaning behind the lyrics then what he was hearing.

~Where did I go wrong I lost a friend~

~Somewhere along in the bitterness~

~And I would have stayed up all night with you~

~Had I known how to save a life~

Bumblebee held his hand out and let a small young eagle land on it and started to watched the bird as it spread its wings out and flew around him almost as if he was dancing for the small mech.

~Let him know that you know best~  
~Cause after all you do know best~  
~Try to slip past his defense~  
~Without granting innocence~  
~Lay down a list of what is wrong~  
~The things you've told him all along~  
~And pray to God he hears you~  
~And pray to God he hears you~

Bumblebee smiled when a falcon joined in on the dance making him think of the jet twins and how they would dance when he and Jazz would lay down the music, or when the Lambo twins would play the drum box that he and Red alert had made.

~Where did I go wrong I lost a friend~

~Somewhere along in the bitterness~

~And I would have stayed up all night with you~

~Had I known how to save a life~

Prowl was now watching Bumblebee with his whole attention, as the small yellow mech sung to the birds that were now flying in a interknit pattern around his head.

"Fascinating"

~As he begins to raise his voice~  
~You lower yours and grant him one last choice~  
~Drive until you lose the road~  
~Or break with the ones you've followed~  
~He will do one of two things~  
~He will admit to everything~  
~Or he'll say he's just not the same~  
~And you'll begin to wonder why you came~

Bumblebee was now standing up and moving with the birds making them cry out in joy as the one who was making such beautiful music had decided to join them. Bumblebee smiled and pretended the JetFire and JetStorm were dancing with him.

~Where did I go wrong I lost a friend~

~Somewhere along in the bitterness~

~And I would have stayed up all night with you~

~Had I known how to save a life~

Prowl watched in amazement as Bumblebee did and back flip and landed without a sound and stayed upright.

~Where did I go wrong I lost a friend~

~Somewhere along in the bitterness~

~And I would have stayed up all night with you~

~Had I known how to save a life~

~How to save a life~

~How to save a life ~

The eagle and Falcon who could tell that the song was coming to a close landed on Bumblebee's shoulder and started crooning in almost tune with what the mech was making the mech start singing with more vigour.

~Where did I go wrong I lost a friend~

~Somewhere along in the bitterness~

~And I would have stayed up all night with you~

~Had I known how to save a life~

Prowl watched as the stars started to twinkle behind the bright Mech and was trapped and then saw Bumblebee sit back down and knew that the song was almost finished.

~Where did I go wrong I lost a friend~

~Somewhere along in the bitterness~

~And I would have stayed up all night with you~

~Had I known how to save a life~

~How to save a life~

~How to save a life ~

"Now go my little friends" Bumblebee whispered to the two birds that rubbed their heads against his head before flying off into the now dark sky.

Prowl descended from his spot back to the floor unaware that he had not been the only one watching the small mech.

"Wonderful" BlackArachnia said in a soft voice from right behind Bumblebee making him freeze.

"You were amazing"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers Animated Characters I used in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I don't own I Don't Want To Be, it is owned by Gavin DeGraw

Bumblebee Froze as he heard the sweet kind voice which belonged to BlackArachnia and then turned around and saw the beautiful spider bot, staring at him with kind eyes.

"Hello Bumblebee" BlackArachnia said in a warm voice.

Bumblebee gulped and stood up with shaking but silent feet and looked at the spider with a happy but scared look.

"Hello Miss Arachnia" Bumblebee said in strong voice.

BlackArachnia let out a laugh as she heard what he just called her and put an arm on him shoulder and bought him close to her.

"Please just Arachnia, the miss makes me feel old" BlackArachnia said in a kind voice. "Now a little lizard bot told me that you said that you wanted to be my friend"

Bumblebee looked up but before he could answer something he heard one of Prowl's ninja stars flying towards BlackArachnia and stood up and caught it.

"Bumblebee what are you doing with this thing?" Prowl demanded not even registering the fact that Bumblebee had caught his ninja star.

"She is not a thing..She is a Techno Organic, she is more a part of nature than what any of us could be, she is beautiful and should be treated with respect not shunned because she is part spider" As Bumblebee shouted at his teammate BlackArachnia felt herself begin to Blush at the way the small bot was describing her.

"What are you saying, she is a hideous and ugly creature that should have been offline the moment we saw her, not to mention she's a Deception" Prowl growled as he took out another ninja star and threw it at the spider lady only for it to be caught by Bumblebee again.

"I said don't call her that" Bumblebee shouted as he rushed at Prowl and punched him in the face making the ninjabot stumble back.

"You know what I don't care, your a worthless piece of scrap any way: You can't do anything right the only thing you can do right Is run fast" Prowl said before storming off.

Bumblebee stood there frozen as a memory of when he was fighting Starscream when he was training with Megatron came up into his head.

_Flashback_

_Starscream stood over the fallen body of Bumblebee with a smirk on his face._

"_You're a waste of Megatrons time, I don't even know why he bothers" The seeker said unknowably sealing his doom. _

"_I mean your fast but without skill your nothing" Starscream said not noticing Megatrons smirking face._

"_Bumblebee you may attack" Megatron said in a calm tone. _

_With the one command Bumblebee was on his feet in a blur and then slammed his knee into Starscream's stomach plates making the seeker fall down to his knees._

"_Now what was that you were saying" The young mech said grabbing the Seekers helm and slamming it down to the floor._

_End Flashback_

BlackArachnia took Bumblebee's shaking shoulders into her hands and pulled the young mech into a large hug which made the yellow mech calm down slowly.

"It's okay little one, he didn't mean it" BlackArachnia said in a cooing voice.

Bumblebee shook his head and then gripped the spider bot tighter "No he did, they always do, I'm just a child to them, they don't even let me go on patrols anymore"

BlackArachnia took Bumblebee's hand and made him look at her.

"How about you come to Dinobot island with me, I'm sure Grimlock and the others would be happy to see you, they always talk highly of you, it's always Little car bot this and little car bot that" Black Arachnia said in a calm voice.

Bumblebee didn't even think about it. "I would love to"

BlackArachnia smiled and then slowly took off towards the docks with Bumblebee with her.

Ratchet had just looked through the whole stack of perfectly stacked Data pads when Prowl had walked in with a broken optic.

"Whoa kid what happened?" Ratchet said pointing to his work berth

Prowl slide onto the berth and growled out his answer "Bumblebee punched me in the visor"

"You always left your visor open"

Both bots whipped around to see Jazz standing at the door with his headphones blasting out the music that no one could understand.

"Jazz, why are you here?" Ratchet said as he begun to fix Prowls visor.

"SP was ordered by Ultra Magnus to come and check up on you but also we are here to stay for a while" Jazz said.

Suddenly to blurs rushed towards Jazz and stopped just a centimetre from his chasis "Jazz Sir, Bumblebee is not in the building Sir" JetFire said in a disappointed voice.

"try the roof" Prowl said as he blinked his new visor.

"Already tried sir Prowl Sir" JetStorm said in a equally sad voice.

Ratchet froze as he heard a deep laugh and almost immediately raced out of the Med bay. Then a loud yell of pain was heard.

"What was that?" Prowl asked in a confused voice.

Jazz just shook his head and then walked out to see Ratchet yelling at the Lambo twins who were both rubbing there helms.

"And if either one of you aft holes ever touch my Med supplies again I will personally seen you slagging aft's back to the bring Via my right Ped" Ratchet said before walking back to his room with a huff.

Jazz walked over and clapped both the Lambo twins on the back giving them sympathetic looks.

"Who are they" Prowl asked in a confused voice.

"Oh this is Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, otherwise known as the Lambo twins, they are big Bumblebee lovers" Jazz said in a hip voice.

At the sound of there little yellow friend both the Lamborghinis heads whipped up at the same time "Where is our little Bee?"

"yeah we want to play around with him" Sideswipe said agreeing to his golden brother

"Bumblebee is not here" JetFire said with his sad voice.

Sunstreaker looked at his brother who also looked down and then looked at Prowl "Do you know where he's gone?"

"Or when he'll be back" Sideswipe added.

Prowl put a hand to his forehead and shook his head "No I don't know when Bumblebee will be back, in fact I don't know where he is"

Both pairs of twins huddled together and then sat quietly while Jazz merely bobbed his head along with his new music.

"Well Optimus if you kept you team in line then I wouldn't be forced to come to this organic ridden planet all the time"

All heads in the rec room shot up as they heard Sentinel yelling at Optimus yet again.

" Well Sentinel if you must know I take great care of my team and at least my team don't find any excuse to visit your team up on cybertron" Optimus yelled back as they entered the Rec room.

Ratchet stormed into the Rec room and gave Optimus and Sentinel his famous death glare which made them shut up immediately.

"Wait where's Bumblebee" Optimus asked as he looked around the room for the yellow mech.

As Dinobot island came closer and closer Bumblebee felt his worries go further and further away. It was almost as if the beautiful island was a getaway that he had never known existed.

" So Bumblebee, how are you feeling?" BlackArachnia asked casually from behind the small yellow mech.

Bumblebee turned to face the spider bot and smiled widely "Thank you so much, I feel so much better"

BlackArachnia caressed Bumblebee's faceplate much like a mother would and then smiled "Tell me Bee, what do you think of Techno Organics"

"I think they are amazing, I mean think of it, being so in tuned with nature that you can smell it, feel it, I mean being able to scan something and finding out what the thing holds in it is great and all but I would love to be able to smell something and feel something" Bumblebee said in a far away voice.

"So you wouldn't mind being a Techno Organic?" BlackArachnia asked as the Boat drew into the dock.

"I would love to be a Techno Organic but heck it could never happen" Bumblebee said before jumping onto the beach where he spotted Swoop circling in the air. "SWOOP!, DOWN HERE"

The Dinobot immediately dived down and in a awesome show he transformed mid-air and gathered up Bumblebee in his arms.

"Swoop happy to see Bee, come Grimlock and Snarl happy too" The flying Dinobot said pulling Bumblebee behind him so that he wouldn't have to lead him with directions.

BlackArachnia smiled and laughed as Bumblebee faulted himself up so that he was now on Swoop's shoulders.

"Oh little Bee, you'll be techno Organic soon enough"

Grimlock sat with Snarl waiting for his lovely Spider bot to come back when Swoop came inside the cave with Bumblebee on his shoulders.

"Little bot" the T-Rex roared.

Bumblebee laughed when Grimlock lifted him and swung him around in the air.

"Hey Grimlock, how are you?" Bumblebee asked as he was put in front of the roaring fire.

"Grimlock happy now that little car robot here" The giant T-Rex said while sitting down next to Bumblebee who was curled up with Snarl.  
"I see, you've gotten comfy" BlackArachnia said as she and Swoop came back through the door.

"Yeah, they are very Hospital" Bumblebee said snuggling into the warm metal of Snarl's hide.

"Bumblebee I don't want to impose or anything, but we don't get much music here, and I know the Dinobots love it when I sings so I was wondering if you would sing for us" BlackArachnia said sitting on Grimlock's lap.

"Little Bee sing?" Swoop crowed as he settled down next to Snarl.

Bumblebee thought about for a moment before nodding to Black Arachnia. "I'd love to"

The with no difficulty he begun to hum and very soft tune.

~I don't need to be anything other~  
~Than a prison guard's son~  
~I don't need to be anything other~  
~Than a specialist's son~  
~I don't have to be anyone other~  
~Than the birth of two souls in one~  
~Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from~

BlackArachnia started to hum along with Bumblebee as he got lost in his own words, while the Dinobots started to clap along making a good beat for the little mech.

~I don't want to be~  
~Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately~  
~All I have to do~  
~Is think of me and I have peace of mind~  
~I'm tired of looking 'round rooms~  
~Wondering what I've got to do~  
~Or who I'm supposed to be~  
~I don't want to be anything other than me~

Bumblebee felt the vibrations of the Dinobots feet and hands so he up his voice and made it louder and more steady like he did when he would sing to Megatron.

~I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn~  
~I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn~  
~I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn~  
~Am I the only one who noticed?~  
~I can't be the only one who's learned!~

Grimlock started to hear the difference in the way Bumblebee was singing and found he like his new sense of confidence and started to get the Dinobots to get more involved. While BlackArachnia help hum along.

~I don't want to be~  
~Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately~  
~All I have to do~  
~Is think of me and I have peace of mind~  
~I'm tired of looking 'round rooms~  
~Wondering what I've got to do~  
~Or who I'm supposed to be~  
~I don't want to be anything other than me~

Snarl was now standing up and throwing his head around in a sort of dance while Grimlock was slamming his giant sword on the ground.

~Can I have everyone's attention please?~  
~If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave~  
~I came from the mountain~  
~The crust of creation~  
~My whole situation-made from clay to stone~  
~And now I'm telling everybody~

Bumblebee then stopped humming and begun to clap a very steady beat as he begun the next part.

~I don't want to be~  
~Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately~  
~All I have to do~  
~Is think of me and I have peace of mind~  
~I'm tired of looking 'round rooms~  
~Wondering what I've got to do~  
~Or who I'm supposed to be~  
~I don't want to be anything other than me~

~I don't want to be Yeah yeah~

~I don't want to be~

~oh no~

~I don't want to be me~

~I don't want to be anything other than me~

When Bumblebee finished all the Dinobots started clapping and BlackArachnia nodded to Bumblebee in a job well done. But as Bumblebee started to waver in his spot BlackArachnia took him in her arms and started walking to her cave.

"Where are we going" Bumblebee asked.

BlackArachnia placed him on the ground and took his hand in her own and begun to lead him further into the cave where the now empty cage had been.

"Why do you have a cage?"

"It's so nothing can get into my work, and to answer your question, you're going to get the chance to see what it's like to be a Techno Organic" BlackArachnia said in a happy voice.

"WHAT!"

Optimus rubbed his optics in annoyance as he looked at Prowl who was standing in front of him almost as if nothing was wrong.

"So your saying he was on the roof with BlackArachnia and you just left him there alone?" Optimus asked in a tired voice as even Sentinel gasped at Prowl's stupidity.

"Sir Jazz Sir, isn't the Spider lady supposed to being to change others, into Tech Organics?" JetFire asked while his brother nodded.

"Fraid, so, I think that Bumblebee may be in some trouble on Dinobot Island" Jazz said in a sad voice while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood up angrily.

"Your saying that if Bumblebee becomes a Techno Organic then it won't be Bumblebee anymore" Sunstreaker said angrily.

But before Sideswipe could continue a blue blur rushed passed everyone and stopped in front of Jazz.

"Hello Jazz, Blurr here to Report" Blurr said in his usual fast voice, but for the Elite guard it was not very fast at all and they could pick up every word.

"Well you didn't come at a very good time, Bumblebee's gone missing" Jazz said "And we think that BlackArachnia has him"

Blurr stood still for a moment and then nodded "Then we shall go to Dinobot island and save him"

Optimus had a look of confusion on his face and tapped Jazz on the shoulder. "What did he just say"

"Oh he just said we're going to Dinobot island to save him" Jazz said in a offhand way as they all transformed and made their way to the docks.

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked excitedly

BlackArachnia chuckled at Bumblebee's antics and tapped him on the nose. "You see that stasis pod, well I have modified it so that when needed someone, your height for instance can experience what it's like to be a Techno Organic"

Bumblebee looked at the Stasis pod and immediately jumped in it and closed his eyes as the lid closed around him.

"Grimlock, the feline" BlackArachnia said as she prepared a needle.

Grimlock placed down the now dying cat and BlackArachnia immediately plunged the needle into one of it's veins and when she had enough blood she signalled for the cat to be moved and put it in the DNA scanner and then pressed activate.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers Animated Characters I used in this story. They belong to Hasbro.

BlackArachnia watch in delight as the Stasis pod lit up with a golden light, but as soon as Bumblebee's screams echoed around the cave room she almost lost her nerve to go through with it, but Grimlock's hand stopped her.

"Spider lady wants' son, this is only way, Bee understand" Grimlock said in a strong voice.

BlackArachnia nodded and watched as the pod stopped and then it started cracking.

"What?"

The suddenly a clawed hand smashed its way through the lid of the Stasis pod and Bumblebee-if you could call him that-climbed out. This Techno Organic had been fused with the Cheetah and he looked dangerous.

He had the Cheetah print but had large blades coming out of his wrist, and huge claws on each servo. He had a huge rocket on his back, and large teeth. His tail had a very sharp end and on the ends of his feet were also large claws. {If you don't understand the description it's Cheetors Transmetal 2 form}.

"What happened to me?" the Techno Organic said in a raspy voice.

BlackArachnia went up and hugged the larger beast and started cooing. "It's okay baby, I'm right here"

The Cheetah cried into BlackArachnia's shoulder and then fell to his knees. "Your going to need a new name"

"Cheetor"

BlackArachnia was taken aback by the certainty in the cheetah voice but just continued to stroke the cat's ears.

"Very well Cheetor"

Jazz stood on the deck of the boat that he and the other Autobots sailed towards Dinobot island hoping to find Bumblebee.

"I swear to primus that if our Bee is hurt that I will rearrange that cyber ninja drop out's face" Sunstreaker grumbled as he sharpened his large sword that Jazz swore could be larger than even Grimlock's.

"I hear you brother" Sideswipe said as he sharpened his twin blades.

Jazz just shook his head in amusement at the Lambo twins protectiveness over Bumblebee. Although most of the elite guard was protective of the little yellow mech. Even Hot-shot now known as Rodimus Prime, care deeply for the little mech. But it seemed that his own team were closer to the little mech than even the mech"s own team was.

"Jazz, how are you kid" Ratchet asked coming up behind the young cyber ninja.

"I'm doing fine" Jazz asked giving Ratchet a cocky smile, which then slowly disappeared after a moment, "hey Doc can I ask you something?"

"Sure kid what's up?"

"Well I've found that you and your team don't like Bee that much can I ask why?" Jazz asked unaware that now all of Sentinel's whole team was interested.

Ratchet let out a weary sigh and rubbed his helm. "It's not that we don't like the kid, but let me put it to you this way: we are all quiet older then the kid. Even Bulkhead who is the second youngest is at least four hundred years older than the kid. Now compared the kid who is only one hundred and seventy its quiet an age difference. Now compare him to Blurr who is two hundred years old, then they are nearly the same age, so they get along well, but to us Bumblebee is too immature a we see the need to keep him away from all danger, because he's not strong enough to fight on his own" Ratchet said in a slow voice.

Jazz just looked at Ratchet with a confused expression while the Jet twins merely looked at each and Blurr was giving Ratchet a look of disbelief why the Lambo twins cracked up with laughter.

"Bumblebee no strong enough, oh that's a good one" Sideswipe said between breaths as he controlled his laughter.

"What are you two piles of scrap laughing about/" ratchet growled at the only two mechs that had been able to annoy him more than Bumblebee had.

"Well Bumblebee is plenty strong" Sunstreaker said  
"And fast" Blurr put in quickly

"And stealthy" The jet twins called out together

"Yeah Bee is pretty much the perfect scout" Jazz said in a happy voice.

Ratchet merely gasped at Sentinel's team and the walked off mumbling about stupid Autobots and hallucinations.

Jazz looked at the Jet twins who merely shrugged their shoulders, as Dinobot island approached. But suddenly as feral feline snarl lit up the night sky.

"Sunny I don't think that, that was entirely organic" Sideswipe said using Sunstreakers childhood name in a way to self assure himself that his brother was by his side.

"Sides I totally agree with you"

Cheetor panted as he tried to control his new Beast form which BlackArachnia was teaching how to use. Not only was his organic fur mixed in with metal and wiring, but he also had to deal with the cheetah inside of him which made him want to hunt like a real animal. The rocket on his back was a plus though and could allow him to run at speeds of mach two.

"Okay now Cheetor I want you to go try running at mach one okay" BlackArachnia asked of the young Techno Organic.

Cheetor nodded once and then started to run with his new half organic muscles, as Swoop landed next to the spider lady.

"Spider lady, car robots here on Dinobot Island, shall Dinobot's attack?" Swoop said in a crowing voice.

BlackArachnia looked at Cheetor for a second before shaking her head and smiling at the pterodactyl.

'No I think little Cheetor should have a go" BlackArachnia said "Cheetor!"

The said cat bot froze in his ninth lap around the cave and raced over to his 'mother'.

"Yes Arachnia?"

BlackArachnia stroked her 'son' behind his eyes making him purr a little and then leant down in his ear and whispered something in his ear making him growl savagely before snarling loudly and taking off into the night.

"Don't worry Swoop, my strong fierce son will protect us" BlackArachnia said before walking back into the cave with a smug smile.

_Thump, Thump. _Cheetor heard his heart beating in his chest as he raced through the forest silently. The scent of metal and oil thick in his new senses. Making him almost snarl from the over powering stench. Every where he looked he saw a blur of Green and soon he was at the edge of the foliage watching the group of Autobots talk. Then as he saw Optimus start talking to his team giving them orders Cheetor heard BlackArachnia's message go through his head again.

_The Autobot's are here to take you away from me, they want to lock you up in there base and turn you into a experiment, you saw how Prowl talked about me, well do you think he'll understand about you?_

Cheetor growled so low in his vocal chords that he barely even heard him but then like a real cheetah he begun to stalk the group when he suddenly saw Sentinels team.

"Bumblebee where are you?" Sunstreaker called out.

Cheetor prowled out of the forest slowly making sure to stick to the shadows. But when he got to Jazz's side he nudged him with his muzzle making the cyber ninja freeze.

"What?" Jazz whispered as he laid eyes on the body of Cheetors beat form. "Are you?"

Cheetor then took a step back from Jazz and transformed into his robot form looking away from the cyber ninja and the other members of the elite guard who were looking at him in awe.

"Please don't freak out" Cheetor whimpered keeping his eyes away from the elite Guard. JetFire and JetStorm immediately rushed to Cheetors side and held him."It's okay Bumblebee your okay"

The other elite guard members then saw the traces of Bumblebee in the large beast and went over to him as well.

"What happened Bee" Jazz said as he looked over Bumblebee's new form.

The cheetah transformer shifted uneasily "My name's not Bumblebee anymore, it's Cheetor"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe picked up Cheetor and hugged him tightly to their chasis before putting him down.

"If that's what you want to be called then Cheetor it is" Sunstreaker said keeping a hand on his shoulder.

Blurr just watched Cheetor with a fond smile on his face when suddenly he heard a gasp and a ninja star came flying towards Cheetor. The said cat bot quickly jumped back and let out a snarl which scared all the Autobots to the core. Prowl just stood there as Cheetor quickly changed back into beast mode and snarled again.

"Out of the way" Prowl yelled at the Elite guard members before charging at the techno organic who merely jumped to the side while slashing down the ninja's chest plate, tearing it up.

"Prowl Stop!" Jazz shouted as he stood in front of Cheetor who was growling deep in his chest.

"Stop? That thing is a Techno Organic and you were standing next to it almost as if it was a friend" Prowl spat

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood in front of Cheetor almost as if they were protecting the cat bot while Jazz tried to calm down his fellow cyber ninja.

"You don't get it, that bot isn't who you think he is" Jazz said as the other Earth bound Autobots came rushing towards them.

"Oh really and who is it?"

"It's Bumblebee"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers Animated Characters I used in this story. They belong to Hasbro or Animal I've Become: that belongs to Three Days Grace.

Optimus froze when he looked at the Cheetah and then imagined Bumblebee, but everytime he tried he couldn't do it, the beast before him was just too feral.

"You're kidding right?" Optimus asked Jazz who was standing in front of his teammates who were protecting the techno Organic from harm.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe moved closer to Cheetor making the cat bot begin to feel claustrophobic.

"This is Bumblebee I can prove it to you" Blurr said in his normal fast voice before turning to the cat that was now shaking because of the amount of mech's surrounding him. "Cheetor it's me Blurr I need you to help show Optimus it's you Bumblebee" Blurr said slowly.

Cheetor cocked his head to the side before prowling forward and nudging Optimus on the hand making the Autobot look down at him with a confused expression.

"It really is me Boss Bot, I know I look different but it really is still me" Cheetor said, but suddenly his ears perked forwards and BlackArachnia came through the trees and walked right up to Cheetor and laid a hand on his back.

"How do you like his improvements?, I really like them, makes him look...grown up" Black Arachnia said in a sassy voice making Optimus and Sentinel flinch.

"Little, Car robot, now Strong cat-bot" Grimlock shouted at the Autobots making them all take a step back.

BlackArachnia continued to stroke Cheetors head making him purr a little more and arch into his mothers touch.

"BlackArachnia why?" Optimus asked the spider lady "Why Bumblebee what did he have that you wanted so badly?"

"Why not Bumblebee, he was a orphan, I wanted a son and he had the perfect structure to be transformed, and he was willing" BlackArachnia said in a off handed voice.

Optimus glared at the spider before he charged at her only to be stopped by Cheetor who snarled viscously. BlackArachnia laughed loudly as Optimus stumbled back in shock as Cheetor growled again while standing in front of his 'mother' making the Autobots back up even further.

"Don't you just love his loyalty? I'm his mother, don't you get it, he's part animal now, he's always going to side with the one he finds the easiest to be around, which will always be me: his creator" BlackArachnia said with a cooing voice.

Optimus stared at Cheetor with horror "Why?"

BlackArachnia just rolled her eyes "He choose me because you treated him like some kind of fragile doll, all because Megatron took an interest in him"

"Yes I did take an interest in him"

All heads including Cheetors whipped up and saw Megatron hovering in the sky with Lugnut and Blitzwing who was laughing with his random face in place.

"Oh look at zee cute Kitty" Blitzwing said clapping his hands.

"I must say Miss Arachnia you did a marvellous job on Bumblebee, now I think I'll take him back" Megatron said in his commanding voice which made Cheetor freeze and allow Lugnut pat him on the head.

"Back?" Sentinel asked as Optimus climbed back to his feet.

Megatron nodded and landed by Cheetor's body, while pushing BlackArachnia into Grimlock's arms who was watching Megatron with rapt attention.

"Yes back, you see, Bumblebee, oops I'm sorry Cheetor and I have some history" Megatron said laying a possessive hand on Cheetor's head.

"What kind of History?" Sunstreaker asked coming up to Sentinels side with his brother right behind him.

Megatron looked at each one of them and laughed loudly "Oh you don't even know about Bumblebee's first few years of life, have anyone of you wondered what happened in the first hundred years of Bumblebee's life."

Bulkhead gasped and the other Autobots just turned to look at him "I did once and all he said was that I was never to ask him again"

"That's because he was my personal slave, he did whatever I asked of him, in fact he is the one you know as: The Golden Shadow, he was my best spy I had, and then one day he was rescued by a Cyber ninja and taken to Autobot Boot camp" Megatron said smirking at the now gasping Autobots.

Cheetor cringed as they all looked at him and actually hid behind the mech that had taken care of him for the first one hundred years of his life.

"he golden Shadow: But he was able to take out mechs twice his age if not more" Sentinel said trying to find some sort of flaw in Megatrons story even though he remembered how the kid would seem to hold back his power almost as if he was purposely failing so not to get into the elite guard.

"Yes well he was smarter then he leant on I wouldn't be surprised if he purposely did that so that he wouldn't be seen by me but I guess he'll always make his way back to me, seeing as his original chest symbol was the deception one" Megatron said laughing.

Optimus winced as he remembered seeing a flash of the Golden Shadow, and all he saw was the deception symbol and the golden yellow he had been painted.

"It all makes senses now; everyone always thought that The Golden Shadow had a childish hint to him but, for him to have been Bumblebee?" Optimus said in a low voice.

Cheetor then got closer to Megatron making the elite guard almost cry at the scene of their friend trying to get comfort from the enemy's leader.

"Now if none of you mined, my new son and I will be departing" Megatron said picking up the now shaking Cheetor and jumping in the air and activating his jets.

The whole Autobot group and Dinobot troop just stood shocked silently except for BlackArachnia who looked like she was ready to cry any moment. "Why'd you have to scare him back into that giant creeps arms, he was scared enough with his own body, and now he doesn't even have his security wall up" BlackArachnia growled at Optimus who suddenly grabbed the spider femme's arms.

"What do you mean by that?" the fire truck yelled.

BlackArachnia then broke down in her old friend arms "He had only just been transformed a few hours ago and he was only just getting used to controlling his more primal instincts, but now because he hasn't got the program to lock in his control Megatron can easily make him feral"

Megatron placed the cheetah bot in his room and sat on his berth to analyse the creature. The creature was a killing machine, perfect blend of metal and machine, it's muscles made it stronger than mechs and its speed would rival even the blue speedster that even Shockwave had trouble with.

"So Cheetor how does it feel to be back with me?" Megatron asked the cat bot.

Cheetor looked at Megatron and then shyly walked up to Megatron and bowed his head to him. Megatron erupted in laughter and scooped the smaller bot up in his arms.

"You're going to me my first general, all we need to do is reprogram you" Megatron said putting down the Cheetor who immediately transformed into his humanoid form.

"Well that sounds Prime" Cheetor said with a smirk as his green Optics changed to red and then back again.

Megatron laid a hand on the Techno Organics shoulder and moved him down to the reprogramming chamber and when inside Cheetor gave Slipstream a wink making her blush. The female seeker unsteadily turned on the machine making it whirl to life and suddenly that bright light enveloped Cheetor and after a few seconds Cheetor walked out with the Deception symbol on his right thigh.

"Hey what's up" Cheetor said as he jumped onto a nearby chair next to Blitzwing who was in random face and staring at him in awe.

Megatron had a look of pride on his face and Lugnut was clapping at the return of his little buddy but Starscream had a look of pure disgust on his face. Cheetor got off his seat and walked up until he was face to face with the lead seeker.

"If you harm Megatron in any way, if you plan to Harm Megatron in any way, if you try to deceive him or overthrow him I will hurt you. Got it?" Cheetor said in a low voice.

Starscream gulped and nodded quickly. Megatron laughed and threw his arm around the cat bots neck while slapping his chest.

"Good job, you'll do me proud" Megatron said walking towards the only other empty room.

Cheetor grin at his new father figure and when alone in his new room he found a broken down music studio in it. Cheetor walked over it and pressed play and rock music came blaring out. Cheetor wasn't really a big fan of rock but this song called to him.

~I can't escape this hell~  
~So many times I've tried~  
~But I'm still caged inside~  
~Somebody get me through this nightmare~  
~I can't control myself~

Cheetor listened to the Lyrics closely and found himself slowly singing along and putting the lead guitarist on the track.

~So what if you can see the darkest side of me?~  
~No one will ever change this animal I have become~  
~Help me believe it's not the real me~  
~Somebody help me tame this animal~  
~(This animal, this animal)~

Cheetor began to put his whole being into the song, he began to full become connected to the lyrics of the song which seem to explain exactly what he was going through.

~I can't escape myself~  
~(can't escape myself)~  
~So many times I've lied~  
~(So many times I've lied)~  
~But there's still rage inside~  
~Somebody get me through this nightmare~  
~I can't control myself~

Unknowingly Megatron had re-entered the room and was now watching Cheetor with a happy expression and commed Lugnut.

"Lugnut, amplify the disturber"

~So what if you can see the darkest side of me?~  
~No one will ever change this animal I have become~  
~Help me believe it's not the real me~  
~Somebody help me tame this animal I have become~  
~Help me believe it's not the real me~  
~Somebody help me tame this animal~

~Somebody help me through this nightmare~  
~I can't control myself~  
~Somebody wake me from this nightmare~  
~I can't escape this hell~

Cheetor Then began to growl louder in his throat as he thought of how Optimus and Prowl had both reacted to him and then put the drums and the bass onto the track.

~(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)~

~So what if you can see the darkest side of me?~  
~No one will ever change this animal I have become~  
~Help me believe it's not the real me~  
~Somebody help me tame this animal I have become~  
~Help me believe it's not the real me~  
~Somebody help me tame this animal~

~(This animal I have become)~

Cheetor stopped singing once he heard clapping and turned around to see Megatron and Lugnut standing there. Lugnut was also holding a large gun, that Cheetor knew all to well from his past.

"Please not again, I don't need it" Cheetor pleaded.

"Oh so you remember that do you?"

_Flashback_

_Seventy year old Bumblebee sat in his usual position by Megatrons throne waiting for his next mission. He hoped he didn't have to offline any more Autobots seeing as he hadn't been able to do that at all. _

_Just as Bumblebee continued with that train of thought Megatron strode into the room with the obedient Lugnut behind him as always. Bumblebee gracefully rose to his feet and bowed beautifully to master and in most ways his father._

"_Megatron, My lord I have waited for you" Bumblebee said in a respectful voice and kept his eyes lower than the mechs that had raised him his whole life: well more like since he had been ten years old. _

"_Ah it is always to a breath of relief when I come in here and see you sitting by my throne like a faithful Deception" Megatron said as he gaze almost affectionately at the purple symbol on Bumblebee's chasis. _

"_I'm not as useful as you believe my lord I still have trouble taking out the...enemy" Bumblebee said in a sad voice._

_Megatron walked up and placed a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder "I know my little Bee, and Lugnut and I have worked around you program, you see we created this machine to turn you back to your basic programming, you will be only loyal to me and if I say offline some mech you'll do it without question" Megatron said moving around and grabbing Bee's shoulders as Lugnut approached and placed the gun up on his temple._

"_This will hurt" Lugnut said in his booming voice. _

_Bumblebee shut his optics and then his whole world exploded in white pain. When he online his optics he growled as he saw the strange lumbering Mech who had caused him such pain and leapt._

"_Bumblebee stop" Bumblebee froze at the sound of his owner and he rushed to his side and looked at him expectantly._

"_Your mission is to offline, Blackbird, the only flyer general" Megatron said in a business type voice. _

_Bumblebee nodded once and rushed off._

_Flashback finished. _

"The very first time you used that machine on me I killed Blackbird, I still remember ripping out his optics so I could give you a present" Cheetor said as he backed away from the gun. "I also remember that it took exactly three months and twenty five days for the beam to wear off, and you had me offline forty five Autobots in that time" 

Megatron just smiled at Cheetor and then tapped his chin "What about when I gave you to Shockwave for the night: you must remember that night" Cheetor gulped: he did.

_Flashback_

_Bumblebee looked at Megatron in the eye, before bowing at him lowly, he had one mission: Serve Megatron in any way he could. He got missions every day. Sometimes he had to spy on the Autobots, sometimes he had merely just protect his master, other times he had to offline other mechs, but today he got a very different mission, but still Megatron had ordered it so he would do it to the fullest. He was to help Shockwave who had just come back from the battle lines unwind in any way he had to, in truth he was actually looking forward to this mission, he may of just been youngling but Shockwave was the only one that had seen him as anything other than Megatrons son, and the lingering touches on his shoulders or knee made him feel like Shockwave wanted to be his friend. _

_Bumblebee got to Shockwaves room and entered and waited on the berth for his Temporary Master for the night. Shockwave had entered his room thirty three minutes after Bumblebee had and when he saw the little bug merely waiting for him. _

"_B-bumblebee, what are you doing here?" Shockwave asked as his single optic widened as he realized he was staring at Megatrons beautiful son._

"_I wanted to talk to you" Bumblebee said as he remembered his Lords words._

"Don't tell him anything, make him feel special, even though we are Deceptions we do need some love and care sometimes and well I know for a fact that Shockwave likes you"

_Shockwave rebooted his optics and looked at the youngling who was sitting on his berth motioning for him to come over. _

"_About what?" Shockwave asked as he sat down next to Bumblebee._

_The spy immediately moved behind the intelligent officer and started rubbing his servos over the back plate relieving some of the stress the Deception spy had gained. _

"_Why you're so tense, has my father been working you to hard?" Bumblebee murmured lovingly making Shockwave blush. _

"_No, No Lord Megatron is very fair it's just the front lines isn't a place where I would want your father to send you" Shockwave said narrowing his single optic. _

_Bumblebee moved so he was now at the older mechs side and placed a hand on his faceplate._

"_Do you care for me" Bumblebee asked. Even though he knew this it would still mean a lot to hear it from a bot that didn't just care for his safety for once. _

_Shockwave gulped and then turned to Bumblebee who was smiling at him warmly "Bumblebee..."_

"_It's okay if you don't it's just I wanted someone to see me other than Megatron's adopted son who must be respected because if Megatron took him in he must be perfect" Bumblebee said looking away from Shockwave with real sorrow._

_Shockwave looked at Bumblebee and grabbed him and pulled him to his chasis in a hug._

'_I do care for you young Bee, you're the reason I fight the Deceptions: to stop them from getting you back" Shockwave said as he hugged the yellow mech closer._

_Bumblebee held onto the other mech and then started caressing the spy's back with one of his servos making him shiver._

"_Are you sure, I mean it's your first Shockwave asked in a shaky voice._

_Bumblebee nodded and pulled back giving Shockwave the warmest smile he could. _

"_I could trust no other mech with this" Bumblebee said as he once again caressed Shockwaves faceplate._

_That was all Shockwave need to hear and he slowly place his lips on Bumblebee's. For the younger mech this was a whole new experience for him, he had felt, pain, fear and joy, but this was something primal and caged: he was feeling Lust. Bumblebee groaned into the kiss as the larger mech laid him on the berth below him._

"_You have no idea how much I've wanted this"_

_Flashback ended _

"That was your first time wasn't it?" Megatron asked with a smug grin.

"Correct Lord Megatron" Cheetor said keeping his eyes lower then his fathers.

Lugnut the approached the cheetah bot and placed the gun against the techno organics temple and without warning pulled the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers Animated Characters I used in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do not own Whispers in the Dark they belong to Skillet

Cheetor's whole world became filled with white hot pain and as he went into stasis lock he remembered how the night with Shockwave had finished.

_Flashback_

"_You have no idea how long I have wanted this" Shockwave murmured as he stroked the tiny mech below him. _

_Bumblebee gave the larger mech a tender look before he kissed the mech gently almost lovingly._

"_So you've watched me?" Bumblebee stated more than asked. _

_Shockwave looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks but nodded all the same "I watched you when Megatron first brought you in, I watched you grow into his loyal son and I watched you walk with him to the war room, with such pride that you looked like the real Megatron, the first time I saw you up close was the day you opened your fathers room, I was handing him my reports but he was recharging and you opened the door and the light made your armour glow" _

_Bumblebee then pulled Shockwave down for a kiss and then let his hands wander into the wires in between his chest plating making the spy gasp. _

"_Bumblebee" Shockwave moaned as Bumblebee continued to caress his wires. _

_The tiny little mech merely smiled at Shockwave once more before he groaned in pleasure. Shockwave had buried his right servo into the space between his hip plating and his leg. The spy grinned at his love interest and then reclaimed his lips in a passionate kiss. Bumblebee moved his hands down until he reached the plate that covered the young Deception prince's innocence and then hesitated. But Bumblebee solved this problem when he grinded against his hand making the spy pushed against and push the plate away revealing the little yellow deceptions port. _

_Bumblebee once again caressed the larger mech and then kissed him while Shockwave revealed his chord and slowly pushed it into Bumblebee's open port. Bumblebee grabbed onto the mech above him as a small pain shot through him as Shockwave trusted slowly and carefully into the bunch of wires that hid his connection port. Megatron had told him that his first time would hurt a little but that it would soon move away into pleasure._

"_well I hope that pleasure comes SOON" Bumblebee thought as he once again braced himself for the pain as Shockwave trusted once again but this time it was quiet pleasurable and he let out a groan which made Shockwave kiss him deeply. _

"_Just relax" Shockwave whispered as he trusted once again._

_Bumblebee gripped Shockwave tightly as another wave of pleasure rippled through him. Shockwave smiled a little and then connected into Bumblebee with one final thrust and then started sending waves of pleasure through his connection. Bumblebee groaned again in pleasure but Megatron's message ran through his head._

Just remember that this is your first time and don't take it to far, we don't want Shockwave falling in love with you

_Bumblebee gazed up at Shockwave and noticed that it was too late, he could already tell by the way Shockwave was gazing down as him and the way he caressed his face plate that it was too late: Shockwave loved him. But just as he came to this conclusion Bumblebee felt his whole frame fill with pleasure and his CPU black out from the pressure of the pleasure that flowed through him. Shockwave was panting above him and then caressed the almost sleeping mech's face plate again._

"_So Bee how was your first overload?"_

_Flashback ended_

Cheetor came back on line with full alertness and then when he saw Megatron he walked up to him and bowed kindly to the mech who helped raise him.

"It is good to see you again...father?" Cheetor said in a respectful voice.

Megatron smiled widely and then clapped his son on the shoulder and then turned from his room "You will get your first mission tomorrow"

Sunstreaker sat with his brother silently as he thought about what happened why Sentinel, Optimus and the Spider bot all yelled at each other in the background. Sideswipe looked over at his brother and sighed. He had always known that Sunstreaker cared for the smaller mech but what was happening now was terrifying to the red Lamborghini: Sunny was shutting him out.

"Sunny please talk to me" Sideswipe pleaded to his brother who just sat there.

"Did you know that I was going to give him this?" Sunstreaker said holding out a picture of Bumblebee and himself.

Sideswipe looked at the picture and shook his head "I remember this day: you and Bumblebee were acting up: dancing laughing, you even got jazz to play twister with you" Sideswipe said laughing a little.

"Yea, but look on the frame read what it says" Sunstreaker said in a sad tone of voice, a tone that Sideswipe hadn't heard since there parents had been killed on the battlefield.

Sideswipe looked at the frame and gasped at the runes written there "Sunny"

"Read it" Sunstreaker whispered.

Sideswipe gulped and then looked back down at the frame "Bumblebee: If you haven't found out: I love you, no matter if you change your shape or even your name I will always love you"

Sunstreaker chuckled drily and the put his head in his hands "I didn't know he was going to go and do just that"

"Sunny do you, love him still?" Sideswipe asked unaware that the Jet twins and Blurr had come to sit next to him.

The golden mech smiled weakly and looked his brother in the optics "Sides, he could have become a bug and I would still love him, it's not the way he looks it what he is, his CPU his spark everything that makes him up, and Bumblebee or Cheetor whoever he is will always be my love" Sunstreaker said weakly.

JetFire and JetStorm looked at each other and then wrapped their arms around the much larger mech who only then broke into tears.

Sideswipe looked at his normally confident brother in sorrow and then stomped over to BlackArachnia and interrupted the conversation she was having with the two Primes by pulling her up into the air.

"Where is Megatron's lair?" Sideswipe snarled.

BlackArachnia sneered and just laughed at the Red Lambo twin "Like I'll tell you Bowser"

Sideswipe the pulled out one of his swords and pushed the tip against the spider bot's chasis right above her spark.

"You'll tell me or there will be one less Techno Organic in the world" Sideswipe said in a low voice "Oh and don't joke with me, Bumblebee or Cheetor needs his family he needs the Autobots, so tell me"

BlackArachnia winced as Sideswipe bashed her against the wall again "okay okay Bowser god, you and Bowser boy two really need to stop trying to hurt me"

Everyone looked at Sunstreaker who nodded at his brother who then looked back at the spider lady and pushed her further into the wall.

"Talk"

BlackArachnia gasped once again but then nodded once "Megatron's lair is inside the mountain on the other side of the Detroit forest, you get inside from a hole at the very bottom of the mountain" BlackArachnia wheezed

The Red Lambo twin dropped the spider bot and then walked up to his brother and smiled at him.

"Let's go get our little cat bot back"

Sunstreaker smiled at his brother and then pulled himself to his feet and the transformed and raced out of the base towards the forest.

Cheetor sat in the recording booth that was in his room and continued to listen to the song he had recorded previously when he heard the door open.

"It can't be true"

Cheetor froze at the calm British tenor that entered the room. The techno Organic only knew one mech who had that particular voice and when he turned to face the mech he smiled.

"Hey how's it going...Shockwave?" Cheetor asked calmly.

The spy then only rushed up to his love and hugged him tightly "You changed a little"

Cheetor lowered his head and pushed away from Shockwave and crossed his arms across his midriff trying to hide himself.

"Yeah this is me" Cheetor mumbled

Shockwave looked his old love up and down and then hugged him again. Cheetor just stood there as the spy continued to hug.

"It's okay I still love you" Shockwave said in a cooing voice which made Cheetor's fur bristle.

"I never wanted your love, I didn't change myself just so you would love me" Cheetor growled loudly as he pushed out of Shockwave's hug.

The deception spy looked at Cheetor with a look of shock on his face and he held his hands shaking out towards the cat bot.

"That's not what I meant"

Cheetor looked at the mech how had loved him for so long and even gone undercover as a Autobot and became his best friend in Boot camp.

"I know, it's just in Boot camp why couldn't you tell me who you were, I thought you hated me" Cheetor said hugging Shockwave back.

"No, never my little kitten, I had to pretend that I didn't like you or know you but the whole time I was there I just wanted to sweep you off your feet and kiss you like the first night we were together" Shockwave smiling a little at his kitten remark.

Cheetor smiled and then half turned to his music studio and then gave Shockwave a pleading look.

"I was actually looking at the music from one hundred years ago" Cheetor said and Shockwave chuckled getting the picture.

"I understand little one" Cheetor felt Shockwave kiss him on the forehead and then smiled and waved to the older bot.

Cheetor sighed loudly when the larger mech left the room and then turned back to the recording studio where he pressed play again and a piano and guitar blasted out of the speakers.

~Despite the lies that you're making~  
~Your love is mine for the taking~  
~My love is just waiting~  
~To turn your tears to roses~

Cheetor bobbed his head along to the music and noticed it had a very independent sound that this song just seemed to own and control.

"This is different" Cheetor mused.

~Despite the lies that you're making~  
~Your love is mine for the taking~  
~My love is just waiting~  
~To turn your tears to roses~

Cheetor stared at the speakers in confusion as they repeated the same words again and then leant down to see what the problem was. But froze when he heard the next words.

~I will be the one that's gonna hold you~  
~I will be the one that you run to~  
~My love is a burning, consuming fire~

Cheetor looked up and then pushed up the volume as he heard the bass drum and smiled as his foot started tapping out the beat on it's own.

~No, you'll never be alone~  
~When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars~  
~Hear my whispers in the dark~  
~No, you'll never be alone~  
~When darkness comes you know I'm never far~  
~Hear the whispers in the dark~  
~Whispers in the dark~

Cheetor almost tripped over the wires as he listened to the lyrics so closely. Deep down he felt that he was really connected to the lyrics. He had never let anyone in the Autobots be alone and in the end he had even enjoyed being the little brother. But Cheetor stopped that thought process almost immediately.

"Stop it you're a deception"

~You feel so lonely and ragged~  
~You lay there broken and naked~  
~My love is just waiting~  
~To clothe you in crimson roses~

Cheetor begun to hum out the notes and then turned up the guitars and drums to full so that he could get the full song at it last recording in his mind.

~I will be the one that's gonna find you~  
~I will be the one that's gonna guide you~  
~My love is a burning, consuming fire~

Cheetor singing along with the word as he begun to fix the studio and pull it apart almost so that he could see how it worked.

"Jazz would be in heaven right now" Cheetor mused

~No, you'll never be alone~  
~When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars~  
~Hear my whispers in the dark~  
~No, you'll never be alone~  
~When darkness comes you know I'm never far~  
~Hear the whispers in the dark~  
~Whispers in the dark~

On accident Cheetor nudged a large speaker looking box and suddenly the music began to boom out of it and the dashboard lit up, with the pitch lights.

"This is awesome" Cheetor mumbled

~No, you'll never be alone  
~When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
~Hear the whispers in the dark~  
~No, you'll never be alone~  
~When darkness comes you know I'm never far~  
~Hear the whispers in the dark~  
~Whispers in the dark~  
~Whispers in the dark~  
~Whispers in the dark~

When the song finished with a large bang Cheetor heard a large explosion and felt the ground rumble and raced out of his room to see Lugnut running towards him.

"What's going on?" Cheetor cried out.

"Run, Autobots are here" Lugnut said before running further into the base.

Cheetor cursed and then flipped into his beast mode and took off towards the many other caves that surrounded the base all the while being chased by Sunstreaker.

"God, I'm not even gone one day and then they all flock to me" Cheetor growled to himself, before turning on his back rocket and shooting through the cave.

"Cheetor stop!" Sunstreaker called after the cat bot.

The Techno Organic then ran into a dead end and when he tried to turn back the entrance became blocked by a rock fall, they were trapped.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers Animated Characters I used in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I don't own any of the beast wars characters.

Cheetor froze as he heard the large mech behind him and then turned around to see his old friend Sunstreaker looking at him with sad optics.

"What are you doing here" Cheetor hissed as he crouched down lower to the floor and letting out the loudest growl he had.

Sunstreaker glared at the cat bot and then took a step forward "I was coming here to save you"

Cheetor transformed and glared at the taller mech and then sneered "You couldn't save me, it's too late"

"Really" Sunstreaker said sitting down and glaring at the cat bot.

Cheetor didn't say anything and instead just stared at the rocks in distaste. They were too thick for him to blast through and he didn't have the physical strength to move them, he doubted that even Sunstreaker would be able to punch his way through the rock wall.

"My Comm. Link is broken" Sunstreaker moaned in a sad voice

"Yeah well mines not even online yet, Megatron were too busy making me faithful to him" Cheetor said stretching like a cat and cracking his neck a little.

Sunstreaker tried to pry his eyes off the slim body Cheetor was sporting but started to find it impossible and was soon scanning over every muscle and armoured plating. Cheetor looked over at his golden companion and smirked as he saw the Lamborghini ogling him.

"Like what you see?"

Sunstreaker gulped and tore his eyes away from the Techno Organic's body and the fought to keep his cooling fans from turning on.

"So are you even going to try to get back to being the little mech we love?" Sunstreaker asked

"Yes, I love this form I truly do don't get me wrong I mean I haven't felt this fast in forever, but I just feel that this form" Cheetor said gesturing at his body "Isn't made for this time, I mean it's awesome but I just feel that in time we will evolve into this and me being in this state is disrupting the flow of our evolution" Cheetor said sighing as he just started to dig into the ground with his large claws.

"So you think that in a million stellar cycles we'll all be techno Organics?" Sunstreaker asked with amusement clear in his voice "I can see it now, Ratchet would be a Rhino, calm when fixing things but then a right old hatchet when angered"

"Yeah we could call him Rhinox" Cheetor said laughing loudly

Sunstreaker smiled and then thought about another mech he could change "Optimus would be called Optimus Primal and he'd be a....A Gorilla"

Cheetor once again erupted into laughter and then thought about a evolution he could make. "Oh I know, Prowler, he'd be a manta ray named depth charge and would have the personality of doorknob. Sunstreaker laughed and nodded and then smiled

"My brother would be a rat"

Cheetor smiled and then chuckled "Rattrap?" Sunstreaker nodded and then hummed as he thought and then smiled

"And I'd be the mean and rash Raptor, who loves the thrill of the battle"

Cheetor smiled and then looked up him "Dinobot"

'Dinobot? That's it, that's not very creative" Sunstreaker said pouting a little making Cheetor burst into laughter once again.

"Okay, okay, what about....Mirage back on cybertron" Cheetor said asking about his very proud and fair friend.

"Well I think he'd be a fusior, between a wolf and an eagle" Sunstreaker said rubbing the back of his head

Cheetor nodded and then sat up straight and deepened his voice capacity "I'm Silverbolt, proud and swift: The silver bullet"

Sunstreaker started laughing and then nodded pointed at Cheetor "Yep that's it, now let's see: Jazz?"

"Oh that's easy he'd be a tiger, smooth and calm but still with it, Tigertron" Cheetor said simply as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Then the cheetah smiled "Lugnut?"

Sunstreaker laid his head back and then saw an ant "He'd be a fire ant"

Cheetor started bobbing up and down "Yeah, My name is Inferno, all hail the queen" The both mechs erupted into laughter. Cheetor's laughter subsided and he then looked at his hand "I'm being serious Sunny, I really think that if I stay like this I'll disrupt the evolutionary stages for Cybertron"

Sunstreaker bowed his head and Cheetor smiled weakly and then moved and sat next to the larger mech.

"Hey it's okay you know, I may be part deception now, but it'll wear off" Cheetor said as he gritted his teeth as the urge to attack his friend intensified.

'Wait part deception" Sunstreaker asked in confusion.

"It's the same blast that made me able to destroy all the Autobots when I was younger, oh and sleep with Shockwave"

Sunstreaker put his head in his servos and nodded "I see"

Bumblebee looked up at the cave roof and the gulped "Trust me, if I could I would take back that night, it's not every Autobot's dream to have their first time with a deception" Cheetor said through bared teeth.

'So deep down you want to hurt me" Sunstreaker asked

Cheetor didn't say anything but instead nodded and took a steadying breath before sobbing loudly making Sunstreaker's head shoot up. Not once had the older mech heard the young cheerful mech ever sob or cry, sure he'd been upset and sad but never had Bumblebee or Cheetor as he was now known cried.

"Are you crying?" Cheetor just nodded and whipped his optics and took another steadying breath.

"I don't want this, but I know as soon as Megatron gives the order, I will destroy you, even if it means hurting myself"

Sunstreaker looked at the techno organic before slinging an arm around his shoulders "Cheetor, if it is the last thing I do, I will get your old body back"

But before Cheetor could say anything he grabbed his head and doubled over in pain as Megatrons presence boomed into his CPU.

"Sunny...get away" Cheetor said weakly before transforming and racing through the tunnels and towards the presence as the pain lessened.

Sunstreaker stood with a shock face and just then looked at the barrage of rock and then slammed his fist into the rock wall angrily making it crumble to bits.

"Sunny!"

The golden Lamborghini looked up to see his red twin running up to his with relief on his face plates. Sideswipe looked his brother up and down with a caring look on his face but before he could do anything more Sunstreaker grabbed him and whispered something into his audios.

"He wants to go back"

Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker in shock before the golden twin nodded once. The red Lambo looked at the claw marks that covered the floor and then nodded at Sunstreaker.

"Okay Sunny I'll alert Wheeljack" Sides said with a happy grin on his face as the two Lambo's sped towards the Autobot base.

Cheetor raced through the tunnels until he saw the light and when he reached the outside he saw he was on a cliff edge.

'Ah you came, such an obedient little son isn't he" Megatron said as he gazed at Cheetor's beast form with joy in his optics.

Well not really joy more like a evil glint as he thought about all the ways he could use Cheetors new form.

"Father, I came as soon as I could" Cheetor growled as his voice was more cheetah like in his beast form. "I had a run in with Sunstreaker, I was unable to terminate"

The deceptions looked at Cheetor in sympathy. They all knew about the Lamborghini twins, and how they were deadly fighter.

'But I managed to get away, and find out that Optimus is trying to build another statis pod" Cheetor said while mentally cringing as Megatron's presence made his a obedient as a slave.

Megatron looked at his son and then pick him up and flew off.

"My beautiful son" Megatron whispered into Cheetor's audios as he strengthen his grip around Cheetors much smaller body.

The cat bot almost shivered as the words rung through his body, he knew that no matter what he did a part of him will always be with the deception lord, and that scared him a little. The fact that he was devoted to the monster that killed his parents made all logic in his CPU scream to kill him, but he wouldn't be the spy he was today if the dark mech hadn't taken him in. But in the same way, when the cyber-ninja's had come and saved him and he had met Optimus Prime-after the academy of course- he felt like he had a new father, but it wasn't like that at all. While Megatron was the type of father who wanted him to be very disciplined and orderly and follow a set of rules and be devoted to him in every way, Optimus was like the warm and caring father who would sit with you for hours and just listen to your problems, but then would be fair and kind in his punishment.

"Megatron how is the young prince?" Lugnut asked as he flew up next to his master.

Megatron looked down at his son and then sneered at Lugnut "His orientation shall be tonight"

Unknown to them a blue jet and an orange jet that was flying above them stopped and then turned in the opposite direction. The two jets sped through the air until they reached the Autobot base where they quickly transformed and ran up to the awaiting Autobots panting hard.

"Optimus Prime sir, Megatron says he make Cheetor prince" JetFire said as his hands sparked with fire as he got angry at the thought of his friend becoming the prince of the enemy side.

Both Sentinel and Optimus looked at each other and then the two jets "When" both primes said

"Tonight" JetStorm said

Both Primes sighed and Sentinel looked at his old friend and then the rest of their teams, all of them including Sunstreaker who hadn't been fighting had been injured. Jazz's visor was broken and his was leaking energon from his mouth because of the internal injuries he had taken. Bulkheads wreaking balls were have torn off, both Jets were swaying as they tried to stay online and one of them had a broken wing, Ratchet had dents all over himself as he tried to save Blurr who had taken the most damage out of all of them. The blue speedster had a broken chasis which had been so torn up that his spark was revealed, his feet had been broken and his right leg had been torn off while trying to escape on of shockwaves many little beasts that he had brought with him as he fought of the Cyclops mech. Prowl had both of his servos crushed and they would have to be replace most likely. Sideswipe had lost movement of his left leg and he could no longer transform into his alt mode. The golden twin though had a huge dent on his chasis where a large rock had hit him, and he had rubble all through his systems making it impossible to transform without giving himself any more damage. Then there was the red and blue prime that was on his left. His grapple had been torn out of its place, and his arm had been twisted and he scorch marks covering his whole body where he had been hit by Megatron's large cannon. He wasn't much better though. His whole right side was scorched by the fire, and on his left side all his circuit were numb from the cold ice which had been plunged through his body through a huge gaping hole in his side armour.

"We can't go into battle just yet, look at our teams" The blue and yellow prime sighed in pain as he gripped his side wound.

'But we can't just leave Cheetor" Jazz wheezed

Ratchet hit him in the head with his wrench and glared at the white mech before going back to work on Blurr's chasis.

"No Sentinel is right, I mean none of us can even transform, I mean, Jazz, if you take one more hit your going to go offline, Blurr isn't even able to move, I mean look at him" Optimus said in a tried tone as he pointed over to the hardly there speedster.

Sunstreaker sat extremely still as the dust in his body grated against his systems. But as much as he wanted to save Bumblebee he knew they couldn't.

"Their right"

Every mechs head whipped up at the one they thought would have been pushing this fight "I mean think about this. Would Bumblebee or Cheetor, like us to kill ourselves trying to get him, back and even though he is in trouble, he cares to much about us for us to kill ourselves" Sunstreaker said while wincing as the rubble grated against his systems.

"Sunny stop moving, you're just going to irritate your systems more" Sides said in a accusing soft manner.

Ratchet looked at the more annoying Lambo twin and then smiled gratefully and then got back to work on the barely still on lined speedster. Optimus looked at both teams and nodded, "Everyone rest, we all need to get better, we can't go rescue Cheetor if were like this"

"Hey everyone, do any of you guys know Wheeljack?" Sideswipe said suddenly making Sunstreaker smile happily.

Ratchet's head once again shot up and he smiled "old jack, sure I know him, he was my protégé, taught him everything he knows"

"Well when Sunny was in the cave with our little we found out that he doesn't actually want to become Megatron's lackey and wants to be our little yellow Bee again, and I was just thinking since Wheeljack is the only bot I know of that could do something like that, I thought that he could help" Sideswipe said as he looked at Ratchet who had a thoughtful frown of his face.

"If Wheeljack and myself work together on it, I sure that it would be perfect" Ratchet said as he finally fixed Blurr's chasis.

"Could you really make a new stasis pod?" Optimus said trying not to show his excitement.

Ratchet shook his head "Not by myself, you see a stasis pod, isn't just a place for a protoform, it's a place where if a mech was hurt they could enter the pod and slowly recover: and that itself is what BlackArachnia tampered with to make Bumblebee or Cheetor like he is now, so without Wheeljack, I'd never be able to do it"

Sentinel looked at Ratchet and then at the Comm. Station "Optimus can you hail Cybertron form here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Transformers Animated character: They belong to Hasbro, I also don't own Come Little Children, it belong to it's rightful owner

Cheetor slowly fell in statis as he was lulled by the calming thumping of the large mech who was holding him tightly to his chest. Megatron looked at the cat-bot with fond eyes and then over to Lugnut who was fiddling with a large remote in his hand.

'Is it ready?" Megatron demanded of his large and loyal servant

The large mech nodded "Our prince shall have a very beautiful awakening" Lugnut roared as he looked over the finished reports.

Blitzwing nodded and then started to blare out a cute little theme "I can see stars" Random said as he stroked the cat-cot making the large mech growl in annoyance.

"Blitzwing you are aware that your stroking our former and soon to be again Prince" Lugnut said making Blitzwing snapped back to icy.

"My Lord Megatron, I am so sorry, I did not know what I was thinking, I will be the Prince's personal bodyguard if you wish" Icy said in his smooth tone.

Megatron nodded and then looked at Cheetor with a sick grin on his face 'Soon my little prince, you will be by my once again'

The deceptions followed their leader until they reached a large castle made out of metal. Megatron walked down it's halls as several of Soundwave's creations bowed as he walked past.

"Soon my little prince, soon you'll be all grown up" Megatron said as he entered his large room and then walked into the adjacent room which would be Cheetors for the time being.

Cheetor immediately snuggled into the large blanket that Megatron had laid on the berth, while Ravage and frenzy walked into the room.

"You called for us my lord?" Frenzy asked in his gravelly tone.

"Yes, I want to see the new form that you have acquired for out prince" Megatron demanded while leaving the room with the two smaller Cons.

Ravage nodded and then motioned for the dark Lord to follow him. Megatron followed the full metal cat which looked a like the earth creature: The jaguar. Both of Soundwave's creations lead Megatron down the tunnels until they reached the room with two cars: The 2011 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 and the 2010 Porsche 918 Spyder High-Performance Concept with a hard top that\ Soundwave had created just for the prince.

"All we need is you decision my lord" Ravage said as the looked over the great cars.

Megatron looked over each one and the pointed to the Corvette, "This one, keep the other one as backup"

The two smaller Cons bowed and then Megatron continued down the hallways causing the few Deceptions to get out of the way.

"My Lord how is the young Prince?"

Megatron turned around to see Soundwave: one of his most loyalist follower standing behind him with his optics focused on him.

"He is resting, but I have Blitzwing guarding the door, I don't want anything to go wrong, tonight he gets his new body" Megatron said "He'll finally be my little Bee again"

As Megatron BlackArachnia was thrown at his feet by Lugnut who was grinning widely.

"Ah good work Lugnut" Megatron said in a happy voice making the large Deception smile and bow.

The spider bot grimaced as she struggled to her feet and then glared at her once saviour "Megatron, what do you want, you already have Cheetor"

The large mech smiled and then brought BlackArachnia's faceplate close to his own "I want you to watch as your creation is turned into my own"

The spider bot widened her optics as she realized that Megatron had found a way to change Cheetor back into Bumblebee. Megatron threw the techno Organic to the floor again and then smirked before turning away and walking in the direction of Cheetor's room.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched as a small shuttle crashed into the ground about two hundred meters away. The once the smoke had cleared a bandaged mech with two glowing ears stepped out and his ears lit up brightly when he spotted the twins.

"Sunny, Sides, I thought Ratchet had called me" Wheeljack said in a happy but confused manner.

The two Lambo's nodded and then turned around to get Wheeljack to follow him up to the Autobot base where he immediately hugged Ratchet tightly.

"Ratchet my old buddy how you been" Wheeljack asked with enthusiasm

The old war medic just grimaced as the younger mech pulled him along to the med bay raving about how he was going to make the stasis pod better and more convenient. The twins both smirked and then walked into Blurr's room where the speedster was leaning against the wall with a weak smile on his face plates as he saw the two pranksters come inside.

"Hey guys what's up" Blurr said in his usual fast way.

The twins blinked for a moment as they decoded Blurr's message and then smiled when they understood.

"Were good, but your the one we need to worry about I mean you're the one who almost got his spark destroyed" Sideswipe said with a faint blush adorning his face plates as he remembered the younger mech's bright spark.

Blurr looked at the red twin with a warm look and then shook his head "I'm fine, Ratchet really does work miracle"

Sunstreaker started to fiddle with his holograph projector as he searched for something that would make Blurr get in a happier mood.

"Hey Blurr, look at this it's Bee's new alt mode" Blurr looked at the car in front of him and nodded in approval, "Good choice, I can't wait to race hi in it"

Sunstreaker nodded and turned to leave but then turned to his brother and shook his head as he tried to follow him.

"No Sides you stay here, and keep the little speedster company, I know you want to" Sunstreaker said to his red twin

"Really Sunny, I know since the day in the cave you haven't really been yourself" Sideswipe said as he looked at Blurr then back at his twin who just nodded happily.

Sunstreaker then left without a word and saw jazz that was resting in his room just staring up at space with a sad look on his face.

'What's up Jazz" Sunstreaker asked as he leant on the huge doorframe.

The cyber ninja jumped two feet in the air and then gave Sunstreaker a approving look "Nothing it's just I miss our Bee, I miss that he'd be showing me Earth tunes and try to teach me to dance like the humans do, I like that he would try to meditate but could only do so for half and earth hour before pestering me by saying he found a new and better song for me to look at" Jazz said as he turned to the pictures he had found in Bumblebee's room.

Sunstreaker looked at the first one and smiled: It was of Jazz and Bumblebee. Jazz had his arm around Bumblebee's in a brotherly way and way giving the peace sign why Bumblebee was smiling happily why winking at the camera.

"I remember that day" Sunstreaker said laughing "You were trying so hard to get Bee to get this one Ninja move right and when he got it you were so happy I swear the way you spoke you almost but Blurr to shame"

Jazz chuckled as he remembered that Bee had looked so good doing the ninja move almost as if he had been doing it for years. The he moved to the next picture making Sunstreaker sit down and smile happily.

"These two, are the closest thing to brother you'll ever get" Sunstreaker said as he looked at the picture of Blurr and Bumblebee.

Jazz smiled: the picture was of Bumblebee and Blurr with their arms around each other's shoulders grinning widely at the camera.

"Yep and I remember taking that picture as well, Bumblebee had finally can a tie with Blurr in a race and both of them were ecstatic. Blurr couldn't believe that he finally had a rival in speed and Bumblebee couldn't believe he had gotten that fast" Jazz said in a happy voice before moving onto the next picture which made Jazz's optics soften.

"Well I remember this day well"

Sunstreaker looked at the picture of Bumblebee and First Ad with very soft optics: the picture was of First aid kissing Bumblebee's helm, while the yellow mech's optics where half closed in weariness as he tried to stay awake after a check up from the beautiful femme medic.

"So do I, Blurr took this picture really quickly and a good thing he did seeing as Bumblebee fell asleep not to long after that, under First aids optics of course. Jazz smiled and nodded before moving onto the next picture which made him burst out in laughter.

"These three make me laugh" Jazz said as he looked at the picture of the Jet twins and Bumblebee.

All three mech were sitting on the ground, but JetFire was sitting against Bumblebee and had put on his goggles and had his arm around his right shoulder while JetStorm had his arm around Bumblebee's left shoulder who was winking at the camera why he smiled brightly.

"I remember that, the jet twins were teaching Bumblebee how to dodge jet tactics" Sunstreaker said with laughter full in his voice as he say the happy picture.

The next picture made Sunstreaker smile; it was of Sideswipe and Bumblebee. The picture was of Sideswipe holding Bumblebee on his shoulders who had rested his chin on the top of the larger mech's head and giving the camera a innocent and childish look why Sideswipe gave the camera his signature impish grin.

"Why did we take this again?" Jazz asked as he brought the picture up to optic view as if trying to remember when and why they had taken this picture.

'We took it because Bumblebee had just out smarted Sentinel in a argument" Sunstreaker said after a moments thought

"That's right SP wanted to know when Bumblebee was going back down to earth and Bumblebee won the argument pretty well" Jazz said in happy tone as he changed the picture but then froze as he saw the next one.

'What?" Sunstreaker asked before he saw the picture and when he did he smiled sadly. The picture was of him sleeping with Bumblebee curled up next to him with his head directly over his spark with Sunstreakers arm around his waist.

'I remember" jazz looked at the Lambo twin with shocked look "I had just taught him Jet Judo and he was tired and fell asleep in my lap, I thought he look to comfortable to move him so I fell asleep there, I had no idea that a picture had been taken probably by Sides" Sunstreaker said not noticing the tear that dripped out of his optics.

Jazz looked at his long time friend and then put his hand on the Lambo's shoulder

"We'll get him back I promise" jazz said before the red tough liner used his shoulder to cry on.

Sunstreaker continued to cry as he thought of Cheetor and how feral he had looked in the lowlight of the cave.

"Jazz what if we don't?" the golden mech cried loudly only to be roughly pulled back by the cyber ninja.

"We will" Jazz said through gritted dentas

Sunstreaker saw the strong will in the ninja's visor and nodded before standing up and jumping up and down.

"Come on Jazz, if your well enough to look at pictures your well enough to spar with me" The golden mech said in a happy voice.

Jazz chuckled and picked himself off the floor being mindful of the internal injuries that had only just been healed by Ratchet. But just as the two elite guard members headed off to the training room, JetFire and JetStorm flew in very fast and landed in front of Jazz.

"Jazz sir we have a problem" the stormy twin said in a anxious voice.

"Yes big problem" the fire twin said nodding.

"What is it" jazz asked looking at both mechs with a scared look on their face.

The jet twins looked at each other and then at their superior officers. "Megatron, is going to change Cheetor back into Bumblebee and isn't going to use a stasis pod"

"Not only that but he even has an alt mode ready" JetFire said picking up where his brother dropped off.

"What does that mean?" Jazz asked

"It means we could lose the Bumblebee we know"

Cheetor on lined his optics slowly and found himself in a large room with a huge berth and a lot of space it made his room at the factory look tiny.

'Where am I' Cheetor thought as he transformed and started to tap his claws on the metal berth making a sweet little noise which made the cat bots ears perk up.

"You going to sing"

Cheetor's head spun around and he saw Blitzwing standing in his room with his Icy face in place and his serious demeanour around him.

"Why would I tell you that?" Cheetor asked weary of the triple changer: He hadn't had the best time with him growing up.

"I'm your new bodyguard, and I was just wondering if you'd sing that song that you'd always sing when you were little" Blitzwing said moving closer to his charge.

"What Come little Children? I haven't sung that in years hell I don't even think I remember all the words" Cheetor said after a moments pause.

Blitzwing took a seat on one of the many chairs that Megatron had littered the princes room with.

"Please try"

Cheetor nodded and then started tapping out a slow and haunting rhythm with his claws.

~Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away~  
~Into A Land Of Enchantment~  
~Come Little Children~  
~The Time's Come To Play~  
~Here In My Garden Of Shadows~ 

Cheetor smiled as he realized how easily the words were coming to him even though he hadn't sung this particular cybertronian lullaby for years.

~Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way~  
~Through All The Pain And The Sorrows~  
~Weep Not Poor Children~  
~For Life Is This Way~  
~Murdering Beauty And Passions~ 

Blitzwing smiled and begun to hum the melody as he remembered hearing this song when the prince had just been a few decades old and had just started singing in his much more child like voice, but as he heard Cheetors smooth more mature voice he found he rather liked the way it suited the song.

~Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way~  
~To Weary Of Life And Deceptions~  
~Rest Now My Children ~  
~For Soon We'll Away~  
~into The Calm And The Quiet~

Cheetor watched as Blitzwing enjoyed his voice and then remembered when he had sung this song,: he had sung it to himself why Megatron had been in the meetings that he wasn't allowed in.

~Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away~  
~Into A Land Of Enchantment~  
~Come Little Children~  
~The Time's Come To Play~  
~Here In My Garden Of Shadows~

Cheetor finished up the song and then smiled at his new bodyguard and hoped off his berth and walked to the door, but when he opened it he collided with a dark chasis that he knew too well.

"Shockwave!"

The one opticed mech had a look of joy and just seemed to radiate happiness. "Your voice I haven't heard it in so long"

Cheetor just looked down from the mech that he had given something extremely precious too. But suddenly he felt to arms around his body and when he looked up he saw that Shockwave had hugged him tightly and was almost crying.

"It's been so long since I've heard you sing such a beautiful song" Blitzwing looked at the once lovers with indifference and then tapped Shockwave on the helm and giving him a bored look.

"The prince must get ready for his ceremony" Cheetor looked up at Blitzwing and then nodded before hugging Shockwave once more and then let himself be led down the corridor humming a sweet but sad tune to himself.

Blitzwing looked at the Prince and then nodded to himself it was obvious that the prince was in tune with music and like to listen to all types and like to sing them as well.

"Prince, I must ask: why do you sing?"

The feline, mech turned to his bodyguard and flashed him a catty smile and then looked at the ceiling "A good song can make the listener find out how the singer is feeling, a song can convey so many emotions, it can make the listener think that he was a part of the singer"

The triple changer looked down at the soon to be speedy mech and then nodded. Once the prince had taken his position as a mech again he would be the most important thing in the deceptions ranks.

"If you say so"

Cheetor smiled and walked into a large room where a large chamber was lying open for him, while being connected to another chamber where the 2010 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 was laying for him.

"What's going on here?" Cheetor asked causing every mech in the room to freeze and bow in his direction.

'My prince we weren't sure that you would be coming to see us" Frenzy said in an unsure voice.

Cheetor ignored the CD player and walked up to ravage and immediately started humming a light but scary tune making the other feline mech that had been created fully metal but in a panther's image.

"Come on" Cheetor said to ravage while transforming "want to see which cats faster"

Ravage smirked, well bared his teeth and nodded "get ready to lose cub"

"In your dreams" Cheetor said and then both cats shot off through the halls making other mechs leap out of the way in fear that they would get bowled over by the two speedsters.

Ravage seemed taken aback at the speed the cat next to him was showing. But even then he didn't even seem to be trying which made him scared so then with a final push Ravage bolted to his top speed unaware that Cheetor was matching it paw for paw.

"Is that it Ravage, well isn't that a shame" Then with a laugh Cheetor raced past the cat and right into the finishing line.

The metal cat stopped next to the techno organic with a look of pure shock on his face making Cheetor smile brightly.

"I told you that I would beat you" Ravage laughed a little and then froze as he saw Megatron standing behind Cheetor with a amused smile on his face.

"You and ravage are already at it" Cheetor froze and slowly turned around to look into the amused optics of his father.

Cheetor quickly transformed and followed the grey mech towards the room he just been in quietly.

"Now Cheetor as much as I like this new form if you're going to take the throne you're going to have to be a mech so I have decided to do what I do best and I remade you a chamber which you can transform in" Megatron said as he guided the cat bot into the chamber.

Cheetor nodded and then gulped as the doors slide in front of him making it so he couldn't see anything...and then pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers animated Characters. They belong to Hasbro.

Cheetor let out a feral scream as he felt his armour get physically torn off him and his muscles get shredded away to be replaced by metal wires and his blood was changed into energon. Even though he had gone through the opposite transformation earlier he still didn't think it hurt that much to become a techno Organic as it did to become a mech again. But as he felt his fangs turn back to denta the half mech half Techno Organic closed his mouth and shut off his voice so that his father and his teammates wouldn't hear his cries of pain.

"I just have to get through it" Bumblebee thought as he felt his chest plate was ripped off and his spark was revealed.

But when he felt his feline instincts getting ripped from his CPU the bot curled around himself and prayed to keep at least some of them. Suddenly almost as if he was walking in a darkness and a light suddenly shined down on him the bot started to feel yellow armour fall into place and as he felt his face plates rearrange Bumblebee felt the smaller instincts of his past cheetah self stirring in the back of his CPU making him grin and smile as he felt the wires connect his battle mask in place. Next the young mech's peds where transformed into battle feet with what looked to be jets in them so he could jump higher. The tougher and stronger armour covered his legs and back. The last thing the mech felt installed into his new body was his weapons. Then with a hiss Bumblebee stepped out of the chamber and faced his father and his guardian. When the deceptions saw Bumblebee they all gasped he was very handsome. He had yellow armour with black stripes going down the sides of his body and on both his right wrists were two blades (like sideswipe in the movie). The armour was tight fitted and made him were lithe and older. In fact with his new body the mech no longer looked like the equivalent of a fourteen year old and more like a seventeen year old human boy.

"My Prince" Lugnut said as he fell to the floor in a respectful bow.

Bumblebee ghosted past him very lightly on his new peds not making a sound as he walked up to his father and gave him a cocky look.

"Well father: what do you think?" Bumblebee asked flashing Megatron a happy go lucky grin with a hint of arrogance in it.

Megatron just looked his son up and down a few times before clapping Bumblebee on the shoulder and grinning at him "You're perfect"

Bumblebee gave Megatron a smirk that even Sunstreaker would love to have and pretended to inspect his fingers "Yes I am quite impressive aren't I"

Megatron laughed and slung his arm around his smaller son and then waved Blitzwing over "Bumblebee this is your guardian: now I know that you're going to want to go off and wreck havoc like the good like Deception you are but your still a little weak from the transformation and not all your systems have gotten used to your new weapons so I don't want you to go anywhere without Blitzwing here" Bumblebee fixed his newly appointed guardian a searching stare and then realized that he could do a lot worst like having Lugnut as a guardian so with a tired sigh he nodded.

Megatron smiled and then lead his son-who was followed by Icy Blitzwing, he takes his job very seriously- to a large room that had been turned into a training room.

"This is where you will be training in efforts to become better with your new weapons" Megatron said as he stood in front of a locked door. "But until I say you're ready you are not going to be allowed to go through this door do you understand?"

Bumblebees nodded and then dropped his wheels on the ground so that they were based on his heels and raced towards a non moving figure, and then with a graceful back flip Bumblebee flipped over the figure and at the same time sliced the obstacle in half. Megatron smiled and nodded in approval but Bumblebee didn't seem to like what he just did and put his helm in his hands as he looked at his blades.

"This isn't my kind of thing" The yellow and black mech admitted as he just stared at the blades that were attached to his wrists.

Megatron nodded to Blitzwing who was still in icy mode and left the triple changer to deal with his newly transformed son. The split personality mech made his way over to Bumblebee and laid a hand on his shoulder pad.

"Young Prince you may be awkward and unsure at the moment, but I remember when you were just a child and we were trying to teach you how to be quiet, I also remember that you picked up a technique quicker than anyone I know did" Blitzwing told the young mech who didn't seem to get any better "I also remember when you saved me from an autobot attack by using your sniper skills, so now that I am your guardian I want to give back the favour and I have pledge myself to protect you until the time when you no longer need me"

Bumblebee looked at the mech he'd trained with when he was just a young sparkling and then nodded and put his cocky smile back in place.

"Can we go into town?" Bumblebee pleaded and then at Blitzwing's unsure face he sighed "Don't worry I just want to see what my new mode is I want to see how fast I am"

The triple changer laughed a little at this and a weird glint entered his optics "Oh I think you'll love your form Megatron choose it for you because it was a fast choice of car"

Bumblebee gave his guardian a pleading look "Oh come on now you've really made me interested"

Blitzwing laughed loudly and then he changed into hot head "Come on you little prince we need to see if you will be able to kill the puny Autobots"

Bumblebee chuckled and then in seconds he had changed swiftly and then sped out of the base making the seeker take to the skies to dodge his speed.

"Hey isn't that the prince" One of the seekers asked in a confused tone.

"Great here we go again" His companion said in a tired voice.

The two seekers sighed and then watched as Random Blitzwing skipped out after the yellow and black corvette which had just sped pass them.

If he'd had been able to Bumblebee would be yelling in joy as he raced along the roads silently. Blitzwing had been correct about his alt mode: it was fast. In fact it was so fast that as he drove along the roads Bumblebee had to try his hardest not to hit anything.

"Bee my beautiful Bee where are you!" As the crazed voice rang out Bumblebee sped up but when he rounded the corner a familiar red Lamborghini right in front of him.

"Oh this isn't going to end well" Bumblebee thought as he transformed the same time as sideswipe.

"Nice the new deception punk is in which means he gets to be introduced to my fists" Sideswipe said cracking his knuckles.

Bumblebee just smirked and crossed his arms and cocked one of his eye brows making Sideswipe bristle.

"Really cause you don't look that awesome to me, you look like an overly bright painted mech who craves attention when in real life he doesn't have anything to give" Bumblebee said in a cocky tone which made Sideswipe start to twitch.

"Keep going you wet being the ears sparkling and I might have to forget going easy on you" Sideswipe muttered trying to stare the younger mech down.

"Really well let's just see about that" Bumblebee said, but before he could even slide his blades out Icy Blitzwing flew in and landed right in front of me.

"Prince Stay behind me, I don't want you harmed" Blitzwing said in a total serious voice which made the yellow mech back up,

Sideswipe looked at the triple changer in shock: Never in his whole life had he ever heard of a deception holding such respect for anyone but Megatron and now there was some kind of prince.

"How dare you threaten the Prince" Blitzwing as suddenly Ravage and Frenzy stood up next to his sides.

"Ravage, Frenzy?" Bumblebee asked in shock

The cat like robot turned his head back and gave the golden mech a feral smile "I was asked to follow you and Frenzy here wanted to follow me, good thing too huh?"

Bumblebee nodded and then watched as Sideswipe cursed and took on a defensive position as he faced the three Deceptions, then a certain called caught his audios.

"Sunny I need you" Bumblebee immediately started pulling Frenzy back

"Come on he called his brother" Frenzy looked up at the prince and then nodded before jumping on Ravage and telling the cat bot who then told Blitzwing over the comm.. Link who then shot Bumblebee a scared look.

"Don't worry, I'll out run him" Bumblebee said flipping into his alt mode and then taking off as red Lambo followed him.

Bumblebee felt Sideswipe following him even with the agile ability that had been beaten into him since he'd first been able to walk, the yellow mech lead Sideswipe around sharp turns and ended up getting on the docks and somehow ended up in one of the warehouses.

"Oh you're going to get it this time" Sideswipe said slowly transforming into his warrior mode why Bumblebee transformed quickly but stayed in a crouched position.

"Come and get me big boy" The smaller brighter mech snarl as his blades slide out.

Sideswipe charged at the yellow mech only to have him leap up and slash him on the back. The younger mech was just about to touch the ground when he felt two large hands grab his ankles.

"Nice move, but I'm used to fighting speedsters" The red mech said in Bumblebee's audio unaware of the dangers of holding Bumblebee close.

"Yeah well I don't think your used to fighting one's like me" Bumblebee said before dejecting his blade and spinning it in his hand before stabbing Sideswipe in the chassis below the spark chamber.

Bumblebee jumped away from the larger mech and thought he was in the all clear when he felt pain explode from his back. Then a beautiful voice rang out from the entrance.

"Leave my brother alone you puny little punk"

Bumblebee knew that voice anywhere so ignoring his father's wishes Bumblebee dug deep into his different weapons and found that he still had his electric power. So while sheathing his blade he started to gather energy in the blades connected to his wrists and then slammed them into the ground sending a shock wave towards Sunstreaker.

"Dammit" bumblebee cursed as his functions went hay wire.

Sunstreaker held himself off the ground by one hand and then froze when he saw the Deception lord fly down and scoop the smaller mech into his arms.

"I told you to take it easy your functions aren't perfected yet" The large grey mech said as he held the smaller brighter one closer.

"I had to fend him off somehow" the younger mech whispered as he flinched in pain.

Megatron laughed a little and then fixed the Lambo twins a very heated glare. "If my son wasn't in such pain right now then I would destroy you, so I think you should thank lady luck when you see her again"

Sunstreaker, although weakened and injured by Bumblebee's shock wave still managed to glare at the taller greyer mech darkly.

"Your just lucky that , your so called son took me out of action otherwise I would have killed him" The golden warrior snarled making Megatron laugh darkly.

"So you would kill a mech you care about so deeply?" Megatron asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" was Sunstreakers intelligent response.

Megatron smirked and bent down so that he was optic level with the fallen mech "My son, the new Prince of the Deceptions is your loveable and carefree Bumblebee" Megatron said shocking both Lamborghinis before jumping up into the air and activating his jets.

'BUMBLEBEE!"

Ratchet arrived on the scene to see Sideswipe holding his helm in his helm and Sunstreaker looking as if someone had killed his brother right in front of him.

"Kid what's wrong" Ratchet asked the golden twin who just sat there staring at the space which bumblebee had once been laying in the arms of the enemy.

"We found Bumblebee" Ratchet shot Sideswipe a annoyed look

"Don't you mean Cheetor?" Ratchet asked while trying to magnetise the new and foreign electricity out of the golden Lambo's body.

"No Bumblebee, but he's in a new body, I attacked him, he was changed back and is now the Deception Prince" Sideswipe said in shame.

"It's oaky Sides" ratchet said using the mechs nickname but wasn't ready for the red mech to glare at him.

"Did you not here me: I attacked Bumblebee, the mech I think of as my second brother I tried to off line him" Sideswipe said in a whisper that was scarier than any mech raising his voice.

Ratchet just looked at the two dejected mechs and then commed Optimus and the others at the base.

"Guys I need you, I have a problem" Ratchet sent to the Comm. to everyone who was at the base the whole time keeping his eyes on the twins.

"Were on our way" Optimus replied and the faint sound of cars in the back ground was heard.

Ratchet shut off the link and then went back to watching the twins who seemed to be on the verge of breaking down. As the group of Autobots reached Ratchet and the others they were shocked to see the two most enthusiastic-next to Bumblebee-mechs sitting away from each other and looking like they had just seen one another die.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked very slowly.

The two twins who were now sitting together just stayed silent and looked at the ground in shame and what could have been sorrow.

Ratchet sighed and turned to the group of Autobots and then noticed it was only Sentinel's team plus Optimus that had come.

"The twins found Bumblebee" The jet twins look up happily at this news and then their grins faded from their faceplates as he saw the twins get sadder if it was possible.

"But the problem is well, he's already been changed into a mech again, but by Megatron, and in some twisted way Bumblebee now thinks of Megatron as his father and has been dubbed the Deception Prince"

"That's not true"

All of the mech's turned to Blurr who for once in his life was talking slowly. Blurr looked away from all the others gazes and then sighed.

"When I was training Bumblebee in speed I noticed that he was very agile and was able to move between obstacles very swiftly without breaking his speed, something that even I have difficulty with" Blurr said slowly making the others turn to face him fully with all their face plates saying: go on. "So I questioned him, and after a little bit of bully I got the story out of him. It turns out that Bumblebee was taken in by the deceptions when he was just a sparkling, and Megatron took him in the most. Megatron taught him how to be a spy and how to run a be fast but you already know this, what you don't know is that during his life with the lord, he became like son to him and he started to think of Megatron as his father and Megatron started thinking of him as his son, so the other Deceptions began to think as such, and he got the title: The Deception Prince"

The Autobots looked at each other in shame as the realized they really knew very little about the yellow mech that had affected them all so much. Blurr looked away from the group and looked at the ground before continuing.

"he made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone, but the thing is, if Bumblebee has forgotten who we are, then we won't be seeing him on a friendly level at all, he has the whole Deception army at him whim, he once told me of a time when he had come back from a spying mission with one scratch, **one, **and the whole army was babying him, thinking it was the end of the world"

The Autobots looked up in horror and Sideswipe stood up and walked to ratchet with a sad but determined face.

"Find Bumblebee in my memory and put in a holoform so everyone else can see him" the red Lambo demanded.

Ratchet stared at Sideswipe in shock but the nodded when he saw the true determination that was planted on the red mech's face.

"Are you sure, if I go in there I might see some very personal things" Ratchet warned the younger mech who just smiled.

"Ratchet, you were the one who basically raised me and Sunny when we were just sparkling and our creators were off lined the only other person I would trust with this is Sunny and he doesn't know how to do it, so your turn to see what's it's like to be a Lambo twin" Sideswipe said in his usual cocky grin.

Ratchet smiled warmly and then made Sideswipe sit cross legged in front of him and then opened up the back of his helm making everyone wince as they saw the red mech's optics power down.

"Okay everyone this will take a moment" Ratchet said as he connected his CPU chord to Sideswipes.

The suddenly he felt an on sleight of emotions and images. He saw Sideswipe resting with Bumblebee and felt the love Sideswipe had felt, and then he saw Bumblebee laughing with Sunstreaker who was gazing at him lovingly and felt guilt and jealousy flood his senses at the same time. Then he saw a beautiful corvette that's paint job resembled Bumblebee's and then when he transformed lust and hate filled him.

"Found him" Ratchet said in a happy voice as he froze the on sleight of images and then turned the picture of Bumblebee's new form onto the holoform projector.

The group of Autobots all gasped as they saw Bumblebee's new corvette warrior form standing before him with his arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his face which was all Bumblebee.

"Is that really our little Bee" Jazz asked as he looked at the more mature looing mech with a shocked expression.

Ratchet nodded and stepped away from the newly on lined Lambo who was now standing next to Sunstreaker who had gotten to his feet and was looking at the holoform with a strange expression on his face.

"He's grown up!" Sentinel yelled in a shocked voice "Wait didn't he have his final upgrade already"

Optimus shook his head and then stared at Sentinel in the optics. "No but whenever we asked him if he wanted his second last upgrade he would just shake his head and tell us that he liked being a kid and didn't want to grow up, but I was going to force him soon: his armour was getting too tight"

Sentinel just gasped at his friend and shook his head. "You mean this whole time I thought that yellow bumbler was fully grown when in truth he still had how many upgrades left?"

Optimus shuffled on the spot and looked at Ratchet who sighed "Bumblebee had three more upgrades left"

Sentinel just stared at Optimus and shook his head "You are aware that if the little Bumbler hadn't gotten his new upgrade he would never have gotten used to it and could have died on the battlefield"

Optimus nodded and sighed: he knew he was to lax on the youngest member of his team, it was just the fact that he was the youngest and needed to be protected that he hadn't wanted Bumblebee to have to deal with his new body, and also he didn't want the idea that Bumblebee was becoming older become a real thing.

"What's more you almost damaged THE Key!" Sentinel shouted

Optimus gave his rival a strange look "What do you mean?"

But before Sentinel could answer Jazz stepped forward and shook his head "it's not your concern"

Ratchet looked away from his leader and then motioned for everyone to head back to base so that could discuss what had happened.


End file.
